


No me dejes solo

by Dan_Felton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste twins AU!, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Adrien boquea levemente antes de comenzar a reír. Aquel gesto se te hace sumamente acogedor, la vida de un superhéroe no es fácil, lo sabes, vives con el miedo de algún día perderlo.





	No me dejes solo

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot participa en el concurso #ManerasDeAmarMLB de la cuenta @MiraculousFanfics (en Wattpad)  
> Temática: Familiar. 
> 
> Advertencia: pueden que se encuentren con algo de Ooc y cliché. Narración en segunda persona. Esto es un AU donde los chicos tienen entre 17/18 años. (Agreste twins AU!) 
> 
> Nota de autor: debo decir que dude al escribir esto, es la segunda vez que utilizo la narración en segunda persona pero me parecía apropiada para esta historia. 
> 
> (Alguna critica, corrección o cualquier error o horror que haya cometido y que queráis decirme, harcedlo en los comentarios, por favor)

Golpeas tu cabeza en el escritorio a un ritmo acompasado, estas estresado, adolorido y además de todo tienes sueño, miras el reloj de pared nuevamente, son las dos de la mañana, Adrien todavía no ha regresado y tu no puedes recordar las malditas fórmulas para tu examen de mañana. 

Mascullas un par de groserías que harían cambiar el ceño fruncido que tu padre normalmente suele tener en la cara, sonríes ante la imagen mental y finalmente das un largo bostezo, no quieres rendirte ante el sueño pero no puedes mantener los ojos abiertos durante más tiempo. 

A regañadientes te levantas del escritorio estirándote un poco en el proceso, tu espalda esta adolorida debido a las horas de estudio, aunque no puedes quejarte pues tu mismo te lo buscaste. 

Con una somnolencia extrema te diriges hacia donde tu cama se encuentra, ya te bañaras mañana piensas antes de dejarte caer sobre el mullido colchón, ni siquiera piensas en cubrirte con las mantas o cerrar la ventana que has dejado abierta, estas demasiado cansado como para siquiera detenerte a pensar en ello. 

Un ruido te sobresalta, aturdido y aun somnoliento te levantas tomando lo único que tienes cerca como una posible arma, con una almohada en mano te diriges hacia el ventanal que dejaste abierto, reprendes a tu yo del pasado por haber sido tan idiota. 

—No creo que una almohada de plumas sea el mejor método de defensa. 

Una voz burlona te sobresalta, lanzas la almohada en su dirección intentando enfocar tu mirada en la silueta negra, cuando finalmente lo haces te encuentras con la persona que habías estado esperando toda la noche, tu ceño se frunce molesto por no tener nada a la mano que pudieras arrojarle. 

—Eres un idiota, Adrien. 

Mascullas pero cierta parte de ti siente un alivio inmenso al ver que tu gemelo a regresado. Miras el reloj de pared, son las cinco y quince deberían de comenzar a prepararse para la escuela. 

Comienzas a caminar hacia la mesita de noche que tiene la cama de tu gemelo, enciendes la pequeña lámpara que ahí se encuentra iluminando la habitación un poco, parpadeas levemente para acostumbrarte a la luz pero cuando volteas a ver a tu gemelo te quedas mudo. 

Adrien, quien finalmente se ha destransformado, tiene un hematoma en el pómulo izquierdo que ha comenzado a tornarse de un débil violeta, tiene pequeños cortes en su mejilla y parte de la ceja derecha. 

Te acercas a él preocupado pues parece hacer una mueca de dolor cuando camina hacia ti, ayudándolo lo diriges a la cama y comienzas a quitarle la camisa. Su torso también esta cubierto de pequeños hematomas y cortes. Le miras a la cara pero él ha desviado la mirada. 

—Plagg. 

Mascullas, el pequeño Kwami se acerca tímidamente hacia ti, le fulminas con la mirada lo que hace que se encoja levemente en su sitio, es raro verlo actuar de esa forma, piensas. 

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? 

Preguntas en un tono más amable mientras analizas los golpes de tu gemelo, haces presión en uno de los hematomas más grandes en su torso lo que ocasiona que Adrien suelte un gemido lastimero. Frunces el ceño mientras te colocas de pie. 

—No es culpa de Plagg—murmura Adrien, tu conectas su mirada con la tuya en un juego de dominación que finalmente ganas, Adrien suspira—. Justo cuando había terminado la vigilancia, comenzó a sonar la alarma de una joyería, Ladybug no estaba conmigo y no iba a dejar que esos maleantes se escaparan. 

Enarcas una ceja en una pregunta muda, Adrien lo entiende así que titubea un poco antes de finalmente responder. 

—Si, tenían armas, aunque logre arrebatárselas, me lanzaron contra la cristalera del lugar y bueno, termine siendo arrastrado por una furgoneta. 

—Eres un idiota, Adrien Agreste— espetas—. El trabajo de la policía es atrapar a los delincuentes, el tuyo es ayudar a las personas akumatizadas. 

Sabes que es egoísta pero no puedes evitar serlo, ya te han arrebatado a una persona importante en tu vida y no dejaras que alguien más te aparte de Adrien, ni siquiera la propia estupidez que el mismo parece tener, piensas finalmente. 

Adrien intenta hablar pero tu haces un gesto de silencio, no quieres volver a tener esa discusión con él. 

—Plagg ayúdale a escoger su ropa, por favor. 

Pides al Kwami, él asiente con la cabeza, esta de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo, sabes que nunca lo dirá en voz alta. Murmuras un "lo siento" mientras te diriges a buscar tu teléfono, sabes que no deberías desquitar tu enojo con el Kwami, aunque no puedes evitarlo. 

Colocas el teléfono en tu oreja mientras te diriges al baño de la habitación, más que nunca agradeces tener una bañera en él. Abres ambas llaves templando el agua y dejando que la tina se llene. 

—Diga. 

Una voz somnolienta contesta, no puedes evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. 

—Bridgette, soy Félix, lamento molestarte a estas horas pero necesito tu ayuda. 

Alejas el teléfono de tu oído cuando lo único que se escucha es un chillido y el movimiento de cosas. Frunces el ceño, quizá fue una mala idea pedirle ayuda a la asistente de tu maquillista, piensas. 

—¡Si!, yo, ¡Félix!, ¡¿En que puedo ayudarte?! 

Pregunta ella con una voz agitada, suspiras levemente. 

—Bridgette, cálmate. 

Dices mientras sostienes el tabique de tu nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar de tu mano derecha, un silencio repentino se instala en el otro lado de la línea, esbozas una leve sonrisa, esa chica esta loca, no puedes evitar pensar. 

—Necesito que lleves tus cosas de maquillaje al colegio Françoise Dupont, te veré allí antes de la siete— dudas un poco pero finalmente dices lo último—, si puedes llevar artículos de curación básica te lo agradecería mucho, si no, no importa. 

Tu voz se escucha más cansada de lo que pretendías, carraspeas levemente mientras cierras las llaves del agua y esperas la respuesta de Bridgette. 

—¿Félix, estas bien? 

Pregunta preocupada, te sorprendes, no sabes que responder ante ello así que decides no hacerlo. 

—Te veo allá. 

Dices antes de colgar la llamada. Vuelves al cuarto observando como un lastimado Adrien intenta desvestirse, frunces el ceño pero igualmente te acercas y le ayudas, en silencio lo guías hacia el cuarto de baño, él aun viste sus boxers cosa que de cierta manera te hace gracia. 

Le ayudas a meterse a la tina, tiene el tobillo izquierdo inflamado, es un esguince, piensas aunque no dices nada. Ofreces tu ayuda aunque él niega con la cabeza, suspiras ante su testarudez. 

—Bien de igual forma estaré aquí, voy a tomar una ducha. 

Dices mientras te diriges hacia el otro lado del cuarto de baño, no iras apestando a la escuela, ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo, piensas mientras dejas que el agua bañe tus adoloridas extremidades, las clases de ballet de ayer realmente te consumieron, unos minutos después sales con una toalla en tus caderas y otra en tu cabello. 

Adrien a vaciado la tina pero aun no a salido de ella. Ambos se observan en silencio durante unos segundos, él sonríe levemente con timidez gesto que copias en tu rostro, buscas otras toallas en el mueble del lavabo y te acercas hacia tu gemelo, lo ayudas a salir de la bañera, eres consiente de que él no podrá hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Ambos se dirigen con calma hacia la habitación que comparten. 

Miras el reloj nuevamente son las cinco cincuenta y cinco. No quieres llegar tarde a la escuela pues están en semana de exámenes. Te vistes apresuradamente para así poder ayudar a Adrien. Te colocas de cuclillas frente a la mesita de noche de tu cama y sacas una pequeña caja de zapatos. 

Un ungüento para el dolor y quemaduras, un pequeño recipiente de alcohol que se encuentra casi vacío, un paquete de algodones y una venda se encuentran ahí, no es mucho pero es lo que tienes. Te acercas hacia Adrien quien viste solamente unos boxers, por el gesto de dolor en su cara, es seguro ponérselos le costó mucho. 

Tomas un pedazo de algodón y lo remojas con alcohol, Adrien cierra los ojos afligido cuando lo pasas por los pequeños cortes de su espalda y abdomen, le ves apretar los labios levemente y te preguntas porque aun no se ha quejado. 

—¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato? 

Preguntas con un leve tono divertido, Adrien frunce el ceño aunque después comienza a reír cantarinamente acción que le provoca cierto dolor. 

—¿Félix haciendo una broma? 

Pregunta en un fingido tono de incredulidad, tu ruedas los ojos y procedes a abrir la pomada para el dolor, tomas una cantidad considerable y comienzas a untarla en su espalda, él suelta un leve siseo por el cambio brusco de temperatura que le hace arquear la espalda, aunque no dice nada. 

Tiempo después terminas dejando que el se ponga una camiseta. Le ves hacer una mueca, por experiencia sabes que la sensación de tela combinada con las pomada no es nada placentera, el murmura algo parecido a "era mi camisa favorita" que te hace sonreír levemente, es un idiota, piensas con cariño mientras te colocas de cuclillas frente a él. 

Extiendes un pedazo de la venda y comienzas a enrollarlo en la base de su pie para después subir por su tobillo, por accidente, aprietas un poco más de la cuenta haciendo que Adrien masculle, sueltas un resoplido de risa y te disculpas, no eres un genio de la enfermería después de todo, Adrien te fulmina con la mirada mientras Plagg flota divertido a su alrededor. 

Miras el reloj, seis quince, esbozas una mueca, Natalie ya debe de haberse levantado piensas con cierto pánico mientras Adrien se coloca la sudadera con capucha que le haz prestado, escribes una nota apresurado, tomas los morrales de ambos y ayudas a Adrien a caminar hacia la cochera, Plagg hace de guía vigilando que no se encuentren con algún empleado, o, aún peor, con Nathalie. 

Cuando cierras la puerta de la cochera, suspiras con alivio, ordenas a Plagg dejar la nota que haz escrito en el comedor y procedes a caminar hacia la esquina de la cochera, Adrien te mira impresionado mientras tu ruedas los ojos. 

—Estas loco— dice él mientras recorre con la mirada la motocicleta roja. 

—Lo dice el chico que salta por los tejados durante la noche. 

Adrien sonríe mientras levanta las cejas levemente haciendo que uno de los cortes sobre su ceja se abra y una poca de sangre comience a salir. 

—Touché. 

Responde él mientras se limpia la sangre con la manga de la sudadera, le miras molesto pero no comentas nada, Adrien sonríe inocente. 

Finalmente le ayudas a subir a la moto y le colocas un casco haciendo que ruede los ojos y murmure "era demasiado bueno para ser verdad", sueltas un suspiro resignado mientras te colocas tu propio casco y aprietas el botón que habré las puertas de la cochera y las rejas de la casa. 

Plagg les alcanza flotando apresuradamente mientras masculla sandeces en su contra, esbozas una sonrisa, ellos dos serán tu perdición, piensas mientras aprietas el acelerador, oyes a Adrien reír levemente a tus espaldas. 

Llegan a la escuela en no menos de diez minutos, aun no hay muchos estudiantes cerca, piensas mientras estacionas la motocicleta. 

Una chica azabache se acerca rápidamente hacia ustedes, la reconoces al instante, es Bridgette quien parece molesta y carga consigo dos grandes bolsos. 

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!— espeta ella mientras te arroja un bolso con tanta fuerza que te saca el aire del estomago, la chica es fuerte, piensas mientras te intentas recomponer, es una suerte que no te haya tirado de la moto— ¡Acaso no ves que Félix pudo haberse lastimado más por tu culpa! 

Adrien comienza a reír escandalosamente a tu lado mientras la chica les mira confundida. Te quitas el casco mientras Adrien hace lo mismo, ahora con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción/dolor en el rostro. 

—Lo lamento pero era mi única opción. 

Dices mientras te bajas de la moto, la chica se pone extremadamente colorada mientras murmura una y mil disculpas, tu ruedas los ojos mientras que Adrien intenta contener un resoplido de risa que, para tu satisfacción, termina provocándole una mueca de dolor. 

Ayudas a tu gemelo a bajar rápidamente mientras tomas uno de los bolsos de la chica y los diriges a ambos hacia los vestidores de chicos, Bridgette aún se encuentra colorada pero no comenta nada, por la expresión en  tu rostro, sabe que es importante para ti. 

Una vez has dejado a Adrien en una banca le bajas la capucha dejando que la chica vea su rostro. Ella lo mira analíticamente con una extraña mezcla de tristeza en su mirada. El rostro de Adrien esta un poco hinchado y los hematomas han comenzado a tener un color un poco más intenso. 

—¿Puedes arreglarlo? 

Preguntas estoico, ella te mira durante unos momentos mientras asiente con la mirada y comienza a revolver entre sus bolsos, sabes que usualmente parece una chica torpe pero que es bastante buena con su trabajo. 

—Tienes suerte de que haya traído todo, su tono de piel es unos tonos más obscuro que el tuyo. 

Comenta mientras acerca la paleta hacia el rostro de Adrien, ella comienza a trabajar en silencio mientras tu la miras embelesado, realmente es buena, piensas mientras le ayudas pasándole algunas brochas y estuches de maquillaje. 

—En la bolsa pequeña del bolso blanco hay algunos analgésicos. Creo que le servirán de mucho. 

Dice ella mientras retoca algunas sombras, asientes con la cabeza buscando el medicamento. 

—¡Listo! 

Anuncia, mientras se separa de Adrien, su rostro ya no parece tan maltratado pero aun sigue levemente hinchado. 

Ella se acerca al bolso rosa, sacando de él dos cartones de leche, uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate, y un pequeño empaque de galletas, tu estómago ruge, esas son tus favoritas. Tu cara se tiñe de un leve carmín mientras Adrien sonríe. 

—Así que, Bridgette, ¿De donde conoces a mi hermano? 

Pregunta Adrien mientas recibe gustoso la caja de chocolate y procede a tomar el analgésico. La chica se sonroja mientras se acerca a ti y te entrega la caja de vainilla. 

—Soy la asistente de su maquillista. 

Balbucea, tu sonríes levemente gesto que intentas disimular. Mientras le regresas la caja. 

—Sólo trajiste dos, así que asumo no haz desayunado. 

Dices, ella parece sonrojarse aún más. 

—¡No hay problema, en serio! 

Exclama, para su mala suerte su estómago comienza a rugir, enarcas una ceja curioso cuando le ves mirar su estómago con un extraño gesto enfadado que te hace soltar una leve carcajada. 

Ella te mira sorprendida mientras esboza una leve sonrisa. 

—¡Hey tortolos!, yo aun existo, ¿Saben? 

—Si lo se, quizá por eso el lugar apesta a queso. 

Comentas, Adrien boquea levemente antes de comenzar a reír. Aquel gesto se te hace sumamente acogedor, la vida de un superhéroe no es fácil, lo sabes, vives con el miedo de algún día perderlo. 

El timbre de clase comienza a sonar cosa que te hace saltar en tu sitio. 

—Mierda. 

Mascullas mientras te despides de Adrien y Bridgette con un gesto, no quieres llegar tarde a la clase del señor Watson, más aún si hay examen de Cálculo. 

[...] 

Mientras tanto Bridgette y Adrien mantienen una amena charla en los vestidores. 

—Es extraño verlo actuar así, normalmente suele ser el señor seriedad. 

Comenta Bridgette mientras da un sorbo a su leche de chocolate. Adrien esboza una leve sonrisa cariñosa. 

—Lo se— dice—, aunque soy un experto en sacarlo de sus casillas. 

—Bueno, eres su hermano, creo que de alguna manera te envidio. 

Bridgette suspira mientras se coloca de pie y comienza a guardar sus cosas, Adrien le ayuda en lo que puede desde su lugar en la banca. 

—Créeme, no hay nada que envidiar. Félix es realmente la única familia que me queda— dice Adrien omitiendo claramente a su padre, Bridgette lo nota pero no comenta nada— A propósito, ¿no tienes que ir a la escuela? 

—Termine la escuela hace tres años— Bridgette sonríe, Adrien enarca una ceja en una pregunta muda—, tengo veintitrés, trabajo como maquillista. 

—Woow, a Félix le gustan mayores. 

Adrien ríe, Bridgette se sonroja mientras intenta contener un resoplido de risa, el hermano de Félix le cae realmente bien. 

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿Acaso no tienes clase? 

—Ahorita no, tengo hora libre y en la siguiente examen de Ecología. 

Bridgette sonríe mientras extiende su mano en un gesto de despedida. 

—Un gusto conocerte, Adrien. 

Dice ella. 

—Un gusto conocerla futura señora Agreste. 

Adrien guiña un ojo haciendo que Bridgette se sonroje aunque igualmente le sigue el juego. 

—Lo siento, pero será señora Agreste de Félix. 

—Descuida, tengo chico. 

Bridgette le mira sorprendida por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a sonreír. 

—¿Gay o bi?— pregunta enarcando una ceja. 

—Gay. 

Exclama, la chica ríe y finalmente se despide, "Señora Agreste de Félix", piensa con una sonrisa.


End file.
